1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in particular to a starting device for an internal combustion engine, especially that of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent FR 2 174 421 teaches an electromagnetic contractor for an electrical motor-vehicle starter. This contractor comprises a movable part consisting of a solenoid plunger, fastened to which is a rod bearing at one of its ends a slidably mounted contact plate. This plate initially bears, especially through the action of springs, on contacts of an electrical circuit that includes a coil resistor so that, in a first starting phase, the starter rotates at low speed. In a second starting phase, this same contact plate closes an electrical circuit, enabling the starter to deliver its maximum torque.
Patent FR 2 827 341 discloses an electromagnetic contractor with a power resistor, in order to prerotate the starter element.
Patent application FR 2 881 479 discloses a control device for a starter provided with an electric motor. The latter comprises a four-winding inductor coil forming two groups in parallel, each consisting of two windings in series. A delayed-action electromagnetic switch is provided so as, in a first phase, to activate only one of the groups of windings and, in a second phase, to activate both groups of windings.
Moreover, recent developments in diesel engines having a high cold resistive torque require starters that can produce a high peak torque in order to start this type of engine.
However, the higher the peak torque, the higher the risk of milling between a starter element of the starter and the starter ring gear of the internal combustion engine.